Night Out With Merry Men
In the middle of the Sherwood forest, there was often a small campsite that was used frequently by the forest´s most famous denizens. The hero of England and the protector of its people. Robin Hood and his Merry Men. Still, even after succeeding in bringing Prince John to justice, it was still often visited by the dashing fox and his friends just for fun. They loved reminiscing the good old days, and sometimes told campfire stories there to each other, among other things. This tradition continued on also after his marriage with the gorgeous Maid Marian, with their brave son Nick joining the fun too. But like his father, he had brought the love of his life to the forest too. A lovely young gray-furred rabbit doe in a royal blue dress, cape and golden crown. The royal family from a nearby little rabbit kingdom often hanged out in Nottingham, with the heir to the throne, Princess Judy the First, almost feeling home in the city. Especially since she had started a friendship with Robin´s son that had evolved into love. Robin and his wife were already in good terms with King Stu and Queen Bonnie, which helped in keeping the two families in good terms. Judy and Nick got along so well. The beautiful rabbit princess was even interested in the activities of Robin and his Merry Men herself, especially since she had also shown interest in swordfighting and protecting the weak despite her status. Nick appreciated that part of her personality greatly. It was yet another late evening in the forest as Robin was hanging out with all of his friends and family. Not only Marian, Nick and Judy, but also his ever-trusty sidekick Little John, the loyal Friar Tuck, the merry minstrel Alan O´Dale and the young rabbit Skippy. Marian and Judy had often helped his poor family in need, and he even seemed to have a bit of a schoolboy crush on her too. Nick was watching with delight as his loved one was practicing swordfighting with Little John while the rest sat by the campfire. For someone so small and feminine, she put up a rather tough fight. The bear was impressed too. “This little lady could even knock down the old bushel britches himself!” John said as he tried to block Judy´s attacks. “Go Judy!” Skippy said eagerly. Judy often played with him using wooden swords too. “Makes me almost nostalgic over the days when we used to hustle him and Prince John. Ah, all the times we set up traps and disguised as women. Nick´s good at those too, especially the latter”, Robin laughed with his son. “You´re better with the stork costume, though. The feathers make me itch”, Nick commented. “But it´s better off this way nowadays, with peace reigning over our kingdom. Although if trouble would ever emerge, we´d rise up against it again, my son”, Marian reminded him. Soon, Judy had disarmed Little John successfully. He was stunned at first, but then smiled proudly at her too. “No wonder Robin´s son is crazy over you”, Little John said as Nick gave Judy the thumbs up. “Hard to believe you used to be outlaws. I´ve never such met a more gentlemanly group as you guys”, Judy sat down next to Nick, who draped a paw over her shoulder the same way Robin had done to Marian. “The supper is almost ready, my friends”, Robin said as he went to the cauldron where the soup was stewing. “Good thing you didn´t burn it this time”, Little John winked. All of the Merry Men enjoyed the stew together, with a few biscuits for dessert too that Marian had baked. “Your wife is such a great baker!” Skippy told Robin as he munched on one of them. The rooster minstel also played a few of his favorite ballads near the campfire. During the feast, Robin looked proudly at his son. Nick took after his father in almost every aspect, from his charms to his bravery and even his romantic side. Whenever a new threat would rise, Robin knew in his heart that it´d be his time to be the hero like he was back then. “My friends. Even after all these years, I´m still thankful to have you all by my side from the start. You feel like a family to me, all of you”, Robin said before they all shared a toast. “And we are still thankful to you too, my darling”, Marian said coyly, batting her eyelashes at him. “As long as there is love and courage running our hearts, our spirits will stay strong”, Nick added, looking at Judy whose gaze turned into a loving one. “Just like I taught you, son. Faint hearts never won fair lady”, Robin said. Both the foxes and the fox and rabbit couple sat very closely to each other, with tails wrapped around their significant other. John, Tuck, Alan and Skippy couldn´t help but smile at such a sweet sight. As they sat there, Judy noticed how the moon was full. She had to go back home to her parent´s castle nearby. “It was a great night to share with you all, but I have to go. My mom and dad are waiting for me. Could you escort me back home, Nick?” she asked politely of the young fox. “It´s an honor, Your Highness”, Nick took off his hat and bowed to the rabbit princess. “He´s a true son of Robin Hood indeed”, Friar Tuck whispered to Little John. “See you guys soon again!” Judy waved as Nick went to escort her through the forest. It was the same forest where Robin had shared his most romantic moment with Marian years ago. And the place was just like Robin had described it, with its waterfall, fireflies and a good view to the starry sky. Holding Judy´s paw, Nick escorted her through the forest as they smiled at each other. As much as the stars shined on the sky, Judy´s eyes and her golden crown shined even more brightly. Nick felt almost spellbound as he gazed into her eyes. “We´ve know each other for only two years, yet they have been the greatest in my life so far. Your kingdom couldn´t have a more better heir to the throne than you”, Nick said with great respect. He had seen how great of a heart Judy had, just like his mother. “I may be blue blooded, but even that would be nothing without someone like you by my side. Like you, I want to make the world a better place, regardless of my status. And I´d be honored to do it with you, my noble knight”, Judy placed her paw gently on Nick´s handsome face. “So would I, my fair lady”, Nick said. From the ground, he picked the most beautiful flower that was there at the moment. It was the same color as the rabbit princess´ purple eyes. Nick placed it on her ear, very close to her crown. Judy smiled in delight. It was like a token of Nick´s love. Even without it, her heart would always belong for the knightly fox. When the time would be right, the two would be betrothed too. Before resuming their journey to Judy´s home, Nick held her close and kissed her romantically. “I´d do anything for your honor, Judy. I love you”, he said. It was the second romance that had blossomed in Sherwood Forest, and would keep on blooming for a long time. Category:Nick of Sherwood AU Category:Stories where Judy is royalty Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Robin Hood crossovers Category:Robin/Marian fics Category:AU Fanfics Category:What if-scenarios Category:Stories not in the Zootopia universe Category:Stories set in medieval England Category:Medieval-themed stories